Tramas Ocultas
by Lica
Summary: Problemas entre antigos membros da gangue Hitten levam a seu líder e os demais integrantes a uma situação perigosa. Entretanto a gangue se afunda aos poucos com a perda de confiança entre os participantes, a volta de Kaoru a cidade não fará mais que tacar lenha na fogueira, desatando o inferno nas ruas de Toquio e colocando a todos em perigo. "La versión en español esta en mi BIO".
1. Chapter 1

_Essa é uma fic que faço em conjunto com a autora **Kaorumar** , do fandom em Espanhol. A idéia partiu dela, graças a uma série que ela assiste e me convidou para que a escrevêssemos juntas. Ela publicará em espanhol e eu em português. Desde agora, lhes agradeço por nos lerem e recordo a todos que Rurouni Kenshin não nos pertence. Se fosse assim, as meninas não existiriam porque eles seriam nossos. kkkkkk Nem ganhamos nada escrevendo, caso contrário, seríamos ricas. XD A trama sim é nossa. ;)_

* * *

 **01\. UMA MUDANÇA INESPERADA**

Abriu os olhos e a cor dourada começou a ganhar vida com o despertar. Sentiu todo o corpo dolorido e se moveu incômodo sob o lençol. Olhou para o lado, sua mulher dormia placidamente de costas para ele, nua. Franziu o cenho. Não se lembrava de tê-la feito sua na noite anterior, no entanto, julgando pelo fato dele também estar sem roupa, só havia uma explicação…

— Cheguei tão bêbado assim? - murmurou se perguntando e se incorporou tentando ser o mais cuidadoso possível para não acorda-la.

Se sentou na beirada da cama e passou as mãos pelo rosto e o cabelo ruivo. Ficou quieto, tentando saber se teria ou não uma enxaqueca por conta do excesso de álcool da noite anterior. Satisfez-se ao ver que não era o caso, sabia que seu dia seria o suficiente difícil sem isso e não estava interessado de adicionar mais nada ao quadro. Pousou sua mão esquerda sobre sua cicatriz em forma de cruz na bochecha de mesmo lado e suspirou. Não sabia o porquê, mas isso havia se tornado um ritual rotineiro e involuntário ao acordar todos os dias. Se colocou em pé deixando explícito seu corpo bem desenvolvido e trabalhado, não se preocupando com sua nudez. Foi direto para o banheiro e entrou no chuveiro.

A mulher se virou na cama passando a mão pelo travesseiro a seu lado. Franziu a sobrancelha antes de abrir os olhos escuros como a noite sem lua e notou que estava sozinha. Sustentou o corpo deixando o peso sobre os cotovelos e observou o quarto a procura de seu esposo, até que enfim escutou o som do chuveiro ligado. Soltou o corpo caindo de costas sobre o colchão fixando o olhar no teto. Sentia-se entediada, decidiu levantar e procurou seu robe no armário, colocou sobre o corpo e saiu em direção à cozinha para preparar o café da manhã.

Kenshin fechou a válvula e saiu do box sem se preocupar em secar-se, molhando tudo por onde passava. Parou em frente do espelho e observou seu reflexo. Introspectivo. Tinha tudo: uma esposa, um trabalho próspero, ajudava os necessitados sempre que queria… Ainda assim, não tinha a esposa certa. Não é que não sentia nada por sua mulher, gostava dela, mas, não da maneira em que deveria gostar de uma esposa. Não do jeito que se sentia com Kaoru.

Suspirou desanimado e começou a escovar os dentes, irritado com ele mesmo.

Tinha uma mulher linda que lhe dava tudo o que queria. Se irritava com o fato de não amá-la. Ficava possesso. Tomoe merecia dele tudo aquilo que Kaoru não merecia. Tomoe não o tinha enganado como sua ex fez. Não inventou que estava indo estudar ao mesmo tempo em que se encontrava com outros homens. Então, por que toda manhã tirava um minuto de seu tempo para lembrar-se dessa mulher que tinha quebrado seu coração?

Expressou um triste sorriso e enxaguou a boca sentindo que a pasta de dente estava com um gosto amargo. Se vestiu com uma calça preta e uma camisa vermelha que combinava com sua cor de cabelo. Pegou sua mochila de esporte e observou ao redor. Não se esqueceu de nada. Seguiu direto para a mesa, onde sua silenciosa Tomoe o esperava.

Ela dedicou a ele um delicado sorriso e foi igualmente retribuída. Depositou um beijo na testa da morena e ocupou seu devido lugar.

— O que fará hoje? - a suave voz da mulher o questionou enquanto ele tomava um gole de seu café.

— Darei aula na escola de kendo e depois farei um trabalho para Hiko. E você?

— Não sei… Acho que farei compras.

Kenshin assentiu com um sorriso relaxado.

— Gasta o que quiser. - E acabou a conversa. Comeram em paz e tranquilos. Na verdade, estavam acostumados em ficar calados. Nunca foram muito comunicativos, coisa que consequentemente ele acabava comparando com sua ex-namorada, com quem sempre tinha o que falar. De qualquer forma, já não tinha notícias de Kaoru e pelo menos o silêncio de Tomoe era agradável.

Terminou seu desjejum, levou sua louça para a pia, se despediu com um beijo rápido e automático nos lábios femininos e se foi, fechando a porta ao passar. Ela se soltou no encosto da cadeira e ficou olhando seu pão no prato por mais alguns minutos, apresentando um sorriso apático que reservava para seus momentos a sós.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

O centro de Tóquio estava lotado a essa hora da manhã de gente que ia e vinha dos escritórios perto e o restaurante Akabeko era um dos mais procurados daquele lugar.

Sanosuke analisava com descaro o bumbum de Tae, a garçonete, enquanto a jovem servia o café da manhã para os executivos do bairro. O restaurante era propriedade de Seijuro Hiko, seu chefe, amigo e sócio. Ele era um dos responsáveis de manter o lugar funcionando perfeitamente, ainda assim, essa tarefa ele deixava para Tae que parecia ser mais eficiente que ele no ofício.

— Depois reclama que as mulheres fogem de você.

A voz calma e fria de Aoshi, seu primo, pode ser ouvida em meio ao burburinho de gente enquanto bebia com desesperante tranquilidade seu chá. Diferente de seu primo, Sanosuke preferia se arriscar a levar um belo tapa que passar a vida envolto em um cubo de gelo como Aoshi.

— Ao menos chegam perto de mim. Não espanto ninguém antes de me conhecerem como você faz.

Aoshi se limitou a erguer quase imperceptivelmente uma sobrancelha e ignorou seu primo. Sanosuke e ele eram como a noite e o dia. Levantou-se devagar e ajeitou o paletó bege, que lhe caia como uma luva em conjunto com sua camisa preta.

— Hiko quer nos ver todos essa noite. Não se atrase.

Enquanto caminhava calmamente em direção à saída para ir encontrar Himura, seu amigo, escutou Sanosuke repetir suas palavras, provocando-o como uma criancinha.

— Naum si atlasi… Ser glacial…

Aoshi abandonou o local antes de acabar jogando uma cadeira na cabeça do outro.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kenshin terminava de arrumar suas coisas, o cabelo ainda molhado do banho rápido que tomou depois de dar as aulas do dia. Já era meio-dia e Aoshi estava chegando, ambos tinham hora marcada com um advogado novo. Carateou com desgosto. Não gostava nada da idéia de precisar estar constantemente trocando de advogados. A polícia estava sempre no pé deles e essa troca seguida de jurisconsulto que estavam tendo nos últimos tempos não era nada bom para o clube. Só desejava que dessa vez o advogado fosse capaz de ocupar o lugar por um bom tempo e acima de tudo, não morresse por "casualidade" do destino.

Essa noite esperavam um carregamento importante, Hiko - seu mentor após a prisão de seu pai biológico - queria a todos preparados e presentes e, os documentos para passar a fronteira sem que dessem brecha para qualquer tipo de controle. O novo advogado teria trabalho. Fechou o zíper da mochila e partiu, enquanto caminhava até a saída, acenava em despedida para alguns alunos que passavam felizes gritando seu nome.

Aoshi estava encostado na lateral do carro, um Aston Martin DB9 cor chumbo, avaliado em mais de um milhão de dólares. Esse era o novo brinquedinho do formoso homem, alto, de cabelo negro e olhos azul gelo. Kenshin ficou abismado com a novidade.

— Caramba… Dessa vez você se superou, Aoshi. - sorriu animado para o amigo, quem respondeu com um discreto sorriso.

— Quer dirigir e saber como é? - ofereceu as chaves para ruivo que aceitou feliz, entrando no automóvel.

Acomodaram-se e colocaram o cinto, em seguida Kenshin saiu a toda velocidade do lugar. Faltava pouco para a reunião e não podiam se atrasar. O caminho foi tranquilo com alguns comentários sobre o veículo. Estacionaram frente à advocacia, desceram do carro e subiram a escada de mármore com corrimão de cedro até chegar ao terceiro andar.

Uma simples mulher os recebeu e os encaminhou por um corredor privativo logo a seguir deles se apresentarem. Sem esperar, coisa que os surpreendeu e seguiram a mulher, expectantes. A japonesa abriu uma porta e deu passagem para que eles pudessem entrar. Primeiro passou Aoshi, a seguir Kenshin que se despediu da amável recepcionista em seu momento Casanova, antes de ver o advogado. Ou melhor, dizendo… a advogada.

Kenshin ficou lívido, boquiaberto e sem reação por tempo indeterminado, que para ele pareceu uma eternidade. A advogada em contrapartida não estava com uma reação muito diferente. Seus olhos azuis abriram muito, assim como seus lábios, sua mão parou sua tarefa de escrever algo e todo seu corpo se tenso. Aoshi estava feito uma estátua, esperando uma explosão que parecia não acontecer, então, já que ninguém se manifestava para acabar com as incomodidades, o mais alto decidiu se encarregar do assunto.

— Há quanto tempo, Kamiya.

Como um passe de mágicas, após ele quebrar o silêncio o casal que não parava de se encarar acordou como se o tempo voltasse a andar. Com algumas piscadas e a mente voltando à normalidade, Kaoru se colocou em pé e dedicou-lhes uma pequena reverência para Aoshi e Kenshin. Sua atitude: totalmente profissional.

— Tem razão. Senhor Shinomori, Senhor Himura... - Não olhou o último citado - É um prazer revê-los. Por favor, sentem-se.

Com um comprimento de cabeça por parte de Aoshi, os dois se aproximaram das cadeiras em frente à mulher, mas apenas o moreno se sentou. Kenshin não conseguia afastar o olhar da moça. Kaoru se sentia incomodada, seu coração não parava de bater em seu peito e temia que os homens presentes pudessem notar o quanto ela estava afetada pela situação.

— Bem… O que posso fazer por vocês? - Concentrando-se no trabalho.

Aoshi esperou um tempo prudente para que seu chefe e amigo tomasse a frente da conversa e explicasse para a doutora os detalhes da situação, no entanto, vendo que ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de fazer nada, aclarou a garganta e depositou sobre a mesa uma pasta cheia de documentos, velhos e novos.

— Nosso último advogado teve que… - pausou, em busca das palavras certas - partir. - Tirou os documentos de dentro da pasta - Na verdade nos damos muito bem com os negócios legítimos, entretanto precisamos de uma ajudinha com os demais.

Kaoru estava ciente do significado de "demais". Mesmo que Kenshin e Aoshi aparentassem dois executivos impecáveis com grandes negócios e que ajudavam a sociedade, a verdade era que eram marginais da pior espécie. Anos atrás, havia feito vista grossa para isso. Estava apaixonada por Kenshin e tudo o que ele fazia lhe parecia perfeito. Depois de uns anos longe de todo mundo, podia por fim, ver a verdade sobre eles. Se fosse por sua vontade, nunca os ajudaria, porém era uma advogada. Ela cobrava para fazer o que os clientes pediam, para limpar as sujeiras e ilegalidades, além do que, com eles sabia que o dinheiro não seria problema. Aoshi continuou sua explicação entregando-lhe os papéis.

— Necessitamos uma autorização de entrega para Shangai, que seja de materiais de estado. O carregamento desembarcará no porto e será distribuído em vários caminhões de carga rumo a Hong Kong. Não queremos que haja nenhum tipo de controle. Temos em nossa lista o juiz Yamagachi. Ele irá assinar, você só tem que redigir as autorizações. Precisamos para hoje as seis é o prazo final.

Kaoru percebeu que não havia nenhum pedido e sim uma exigência. Colocaram os pés em seu escritório, informaram sua estratégia e ela não tinha nenhum direito a se negar. Querendo ou querendo, a partir desse momento, ela fazia parte de todas as mentiras que cercavam esses homens. Com uma serenidade da qual não sentia, pegou os papéis com os dados necessários para começar seu serviço.

— Devo me preocupar pelo conteúdo do carregamento?

Kenshin que até então se manteve calado, aspirou o ar bruscamente e se aproximou uns centímetros a mais da mesa, de uma maneira intimidante. Kaoru prendeu a respiração com a cercania, devido ao efeito que ele causava nela.

— Não sei como acabou se tornando advogada, mas te aconselho que não pergunte. Faça seu devido trabalho e dessa vez espero que saiba escolher o lado adequado.

Kaoru fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pedindo a Deus por forças para suportar a vontade que tinha de jogar na cara dele toda sua ira. Abriu os olhos azul oceano, que estavam injetados e com um sorriso forçado, sentenciou:

— Senhor Himura... Como é que alguém se torna advogado? Acredito que é através de muito estudo, o que foi tudo o que fiz nos últimos anos da minha vida. Estudei com dedicação para conquistar o direito de exercer a carreira que escolhi. - soltou com fingida e ameaçante calma. - E se me lembro, coisa que faço perfeitamente, nunca escolhi o lado contrário, nem tão pouco fiz algo contra vocês.

— É sério? Porque posso…

Kenshin não terminou a frase por culpa de duas batidas na porta. A mesma recepcionista que os guiou até aquela sala, pedia permissão para entrar, trazendo uma bandeja com três xícaras de café e alguns biscoitos para os que estavam ali. Kaoru ficou imutável. Ela sempre pedia que a mulher fizesse esse favor quando ela estivesse em reunião, era uma forma de atrair os clientes.

Os dois homens trocaram um olhar que para as moças não significou nada, para em seguida voltarem a sua estoica atitude. Kenshin se sentou, jogou o corpo para trás na cadeira e se calou, sentindo o coração bater forte. Sentia-se estranho, uma quantidade incontrolável de sentimentos o invadiam sem piedade. Ela lhe causou um ferimento enorme. E nesse momento vê-la depois desses últimos anos, tão bela, inclusive mais que antes, com seu cabelo escuro como a noite solto sobre suas costas delicadas, sua fina cintura e busto farto, marcados pela camisa justa e esses olhos azuis que tanto lhe deram insônia, com esses lábios… A verdade é que o estava enlouquecendo. Sem outra explicação.

A mocinha se foi tão rápido quanto entrou e Kaoru indicou a eles com um gesto para que se servissem à vontade. Ignorando sua primeira discussão com Kenshin voltou a dar atenção ao computador para começar a preparar as autorizações, esforçando-se ao máximo em ignorar o ruivo que estava ali presente.

Aoshi serviu as três xícaras com café e as colocou diante de cada um deles. A seguir, pegou um biscoitinho e começou a comer, entretanto não parava de observá-los. Interiormente, parecia muito entretida aquela situação, apesar de não poder evitar um escalafrio com a memória de um Kenshin devastado com a separação. Mesmo assim, como ele sempre achou que tudo aconteceu de forma muito estranha, já que era a maior testemunha do amor que ambos sentiam, não podia evitar se divertir agora.

Kaoru terminou a primeira folha e já estava no segundo documento, quando Kenshin, após tomar um gole de seu café, voltou a falar.

— E seu namorado?

Os dedos de Kaoru pararam abruptamente e seus olhos o encontraram antes inclusive de sua cabeça acompanhar o movimento. O ruivo portava um arrogante sorriso ladino.

— Não tenho namorado. - respondeu simplesmente sem nada mais a explicar. E isso foi o pior que podia ter passado com Kenshin, que ficou sem reação a sua má intencionada provocação. Quis recomeçar, abriu a boca cheio de intenções, porém Aoshi o impediu.

— Falta muito para terminar? - perguntou o mais alto, recebendo um olhar assassino por parte do amigo, coisa que ignorou sem um pingo de preocupação.

— Não, para ser sincera, esse é o último. - pressionou o botão para imprimir a folha. - Pronto.

— Você é rápida… - iniciou Kenshin, para desgosto de Aoshi. - Certeza que seu namorado também achava. - continuou.

Kaoru juntou as folhas, tentando manter-se indiferente.

— Vamos Kaoru… Como bons amigos que somos. Conta-me sobre ele.

Com falsa tranquilidade, Kaoru terminou seu trabalho e após guardar tudo para sair em busca do juiz que deveria assinar os pedidos, resolveu responder.

— Sinceramente, não sei de que está falando. Infelizmente ou felizmente, depende do ponto de vista, não tive ninguém após nos separarmos. Agora, já que somos tão bons amigos como você disse, Kenshin… - escutar seu nome na doce voz dela acelerou mais ainda seu coração. — Me conta… Se casou com sua Tomoe?

Não esperou que ele respondesse. Deu a volta na mesa e informou Aoshi para que passasse a buscar os papéis às três da tarde, que nessa hora já estariam prontos e dentro de uma pasta na recepção. Abriu a porta e se foi com um leve adeus deixando ambos os homens perplexos e um ruivo mais irritado que o normal.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Seijuro Hiko esperava pacientemente a todos seus homens no porto de Yokohama. Independente de seus cinquenta anos, se encontrava mais do que bem conservado, todo um galã. Os músculos proeminente de seu peitoral ameaçava rasgar sua camisa Louis Vuitton azul marinho que portava e seu longo e negro cabelo passava inveja em qualquer um, até mesmo mulheres, que por sinal não conseguiam passar pelo local sem por os olhos de cima do atraente homem.

— Já é tarde.

Observou de rabo-de-olho a Seta, um dos membros mais jovens de sua gangue, que sempre estava com um sorriso pronto no rosto. Apesar de sua baixa estatura e corpo magro, Sojiro Seta era um homem valente, efetivo e acima de tudo, fiel. Qualidades que Hiko apreciava e lhe era indispensável.

— Talvez não conseguiram os documentos.

A voz de Chó - um homem alto, bombadinho e com cara de matador de periferia usando couro desgastado -, fez com que Hiko voltasse sua atenção a ele. Não gostava de surpresas e menos ainda quanto tinha duas vins cheias de AK-45 e Ar-15 com mais de meia tonelada de munição esperando para serem transportadas e distribuídas para a Tríade.

— Chegaram. - Afirmou Hiko, sem ter muita certeza e sorriu ao escutar o ronco do refinado motor do Aston Martin de Aoshi se aproximando por um dos lados do pier. Bem a tempo. Observou sair do carro seu primeiro chefe sob sua liderança, Kenshin e em seguida o seu segundo chefe, Aoshi. Faltavam dois homens…

— Cadê Sanosuke e Tatsu?

Os recém-chegados trocaram olhares sem saber o que responder. Sanosuke e Tatsu, apesar de terem qualidades incomparáveis, a pontualidade e a inteligência não eram seu forte. Com um rosnar, Hiko começou a andar em direção a uma das vans e antes de subir nela, decretou.

— Não importa, vamos seguir o plano sem eles.

Caminharam rumo a uma das grandes embarcações que esperava ancorada no porto. A carga de armas seria feitas em caixas de madeira pregadas e seladas com carimbo de estado, como se se tratará de grandes obras de arte. Ao chegar a Shangai, outro dos membros da gangue fixado lá, as receberia e seguiria com a distribuição a caminho de Hong Kong e de cobrar o devido valor da Tríade.

Kenshin tirou a primeira caixa da van com ajuda de Aoshi e logo que a colocaram no chão, o inferno começou. Uma bala se alojou na placa da Dodge RAM van-95 preta, passando raspando por sobre seu ombro esquerdo. Sacou sua arma da parte de trás de sua calça e começou a disparar contra seus atacantes. Aoshi se juntou ao tumulto, assim como todos os demais do grupo.

Em poucos segundos foram cercados por uma multidão de homens armados e usando balaclavas pretas. Um deles lançou uma granada que obrigou todos a abandonarem seus postos com pressa, enquanto dois dos inimigos aproveitaram para roubar as vans com toda a mercadoria dentro. Hiko amaldiçoou irritado. Em vinte anos que levava se dedicando ao contrabando de armas, nunca havia passado por semelhante ataque, jamais tinha perdido um carregamento. Observou seus homens que se reagrupavam aos poucos, analisando uns aos outros, para se assegurarem de que ninguém estava ferido.

— Quem diabos eram esses?

Hiko, possesso, olhou na direção de seu filho e primeiro chefe, se aproximando dele tocou o ombro esquerdo do ruivo para ter certeza de que o tiro não o tinha atingido. Vendo que o homem estava intacto, respiro aliviado, mesmo que ainda faltava um problema pior. Observou a todos os presentes, indagando.

— Apenas nós sabíamos quando e como seria o envio da mercadoria.

Aoshi se manteve calado, mas olhou Kenshin dissimuladamente. Não eram apenas eles… Kaoru Kamiya também possuía aquela informação. A pergunta que não quer calar… A mulher havia passado dos limites? Sua desavença com Kenshin seria motivo para isso?

 **CONTINUA**

* * *

 _Kaoru é uma traidora? Quem vocês acham que são os mascarados? Vamos..._

 _Então... Quero reviews. sejam bonzinhos por favor._

 _Feliz Ano Novo a todos, que 2017 seja perfeito do começo ao fim. :3_

 _Beijinhos_

 _04/01/2017_


	2. Volta ao passado

_**Co-Star:**_ _Te agradeço enormemente por sua review. Sua opinião sobre como montamos as cenas, os personagens… Tudo isso nos ajuda a melhorar e a seguir. De verdade, muito obrigado por esse acréscimo construtivo. Um abraço enorme. Atte: Kaorumar._

 _Meninas… Nós lhes desejamos uma maravilhosa leitura e que se divirtam muito, com as respostas a algumas dúvidas. Não se esqueçam de nos deixar uma bela review bem detalhada com seu parecer. Isso nos ajuda muito a ter idéias. ;) Amamos vocês. :-* - Isso foi meu… Agora, por parte de Kaorumar, minha co-autora: "Eu serei aquela que ficará batendo no seu ombro com uma varinha até que supere os desafios que colocaremos. Tem que ter diversidades ou ficará chato… XD_

* * *

 **02\. Volta ao passado**

" _Observava a fotografia que segurava nas mãos como se fosse um ser estranho. Não conseguia acreditar no que via. Kaoru… Sua Kaoru, o enganava. Se não fosse por estar vendo a foto, seria algo totalmente impensável. Nunca teria imaginado que ela fosse capaz de algo assim. Seu caráter bondoso e sua humildade não combinavam em nada com alguém tão mesquinho. Mas a verdade estava gritando com a visão que tinha de Kaoru. As provas eram inquestionáveis._

 _Deixou a foto da morena abraçada com outro homem para abrir de novo o envelope que continha as mensagens trocadas entre eles. Essas mensagens foram escritas em altas horas da madrugada e quase todas possuíam um conteúdo extremamente íntimo. Notou como seu coração se despedaçava e a odiou. A odiou como nunca havia odiado alguém._

 _Amassou o papel com as mãos e saiu a buscá-la. Essa noite arderia Tróia com todos os troianos dentro."_

— Kenshin?

A voz de Hiko fez com que ele piscasse e voltasse à realidade. Estavam todos reunidos, discutindo o único tema que deveria importar nesse momento, que era a emboscada que sofreram e a perda de todo o carregamento. A intenção de seu mentor era descobrir o traidor o mais rápido possível para usá-lo como exemplo de como a traição seria severamente castigada. No entanto, essa noite, Kenshin, que sempre estava atento a tudo relacionado com a gangue, não conseguia se concentrar de jeito nenhum. Sua mente viajava uma e outra vez até Kaoru, aquela que sempre lhe dava insônia e que, para ser sincero, ocupava sua mente na maior parte das vezes que tomava sua esposa, apesar disso ser algo que não confessaria jamais a ninguém.

Imaginava esses olhos azuis cristalinos o observando enquanto ele se movia sobre ela, o cabelo negro como a noite espalhado nos lençóis brancos, liso e despenteado. Seu largo quadril com suas torneadas pernas o rodeando. Essa cintura fina que ele tanto amava se chocando contra ele, os seios fartos e duros, convidando-o, e essa pele tão branca… tão apetitosa… Esse corpo era um pecado. Lembrou-se do quanto ela gostava de se exercitar e agora desfilava como uma modelo só para fazê-lo babar e ter desejos que não poderia realizar. E como se já não fosse o suficiente, era a nova advogada do clube. Alguém devia estar brincando com ele. Aclarou a garganta e observou os presentes, que tinham parado só para observá-lo.

— Sim, estou escutando. Continue.

Sanosuke franziu o cenho com a atitude de Kenshin e continuou seu discurso.

— Como dizia, passei para buscar Tatsu assim como havíamos combinado para ir ao porto, porém durante o caminho alguém nos jogou para o meio fio. Juro… Se esse cara estivesse na minha frente o faria picadinho. - deu um murro com a mão direita sobre sua palma esquerda para enfatizar a ameaça. - Entortou as rodas e tivemos que chamar o guincho. Tatsu esqueceu seu celular em casa e o meu acabou a bateria enquanto tentava telefonar para que fossem nos buscar.

Aoshi negou lentamente com a cabeça ao escutar o argumento do primo. Era um desastre… Um maldito desastre que não deixava de colocá-los em enrascadas. Com serenidade, ainda assim, força, levantou sua mão e desceu um tapa na nuca de Sanosuke que o fez chiar. Mereceu para deixar de ser imbecil.

Hiko ergueu uma sobrancelha devagar, agradecendo a Aoshi silenciosamente por seu gesto. Ele teria sido muito mais duro. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e começou andar pelo espaço, ao redor da mesa onde todos estavam sentados. Se Sanosuke e Tatsu sofreram um acidente, certamente tinha sido provocado, por tanto eles estavam fora de qualquer suspeita. Olhou a todos os integrantes da gangue. Não duvidava de Aoshi e Kenshin de jeito nenhum, Sojiro apesar do seu jeito estranho e do fato de estar em um momento como esse, com seu típico e estúpido sorriso na cara também não seria capaz. Já teve muitas oportunidades de traí-los e não o fez, mostrando-se fiel. O que reduzia a conta a apenas um. Olhou para Cho que nesse momento brincava com o botão da caneta retrátil, voltou para seu lugar e sentou. Tranquilamente, deu por encerrada a reunião.

— Aoshi, Kenshin, fiquem.

Logo que os demais saíram, soltou o ar calmamente antes de ordenar:

— Quero que fiquem de olho no Cho. É o único que pode ter dado com a língua nos dentes. Não o percam de vista. No momento em que ele escorregar, quero que estejam presente para demonstrar que ninguém trai o Clube Hitten.

Kenshin assentiu, porém Aoshi fixou os olhos em um ponto qualquer na mesa, pensativo. Cho? Não tinha muita certeza. Não estava seguro de que fora alguém da banda. Ele já tinha sua própria suspeita.

— A Tríade nos concede dois dias para enviar um novo carregamento ou acabaram com o negócio. - Disse Kenshin abruptamente.

Isso no seu mundo não queria dizer que apenas perderiam clientes. Tinham informações demais da máfia em questão, como agiam, onde recebiam, quanto pagavam, quem estava a frente dos negócios… Isso significava que haveria uma queima de arquivo.

Com isso se levantou, fez uma leve reverência a seu mestre e se foi, deixando Aoshi sozinho com Hiko.

O chefe observou seu filho com os olhos entreabertos. Já havia sido informado do ocorrido no prédio de advocacia e temia que o ruivo não estivesse em seu momento mais estável. Olhou para Aoshi com receio.

— Devemos nos preocupar?

Aoshi suspirou audivelmente.

— Falarei com ele.

Se alguém era capaz de fazer seu estúpido pupilo entrar em razão, era o homem a sua frente. O que estava sentando assentiu e lhe deu permissão para que pudesse se retirar.

Assim que colocou os pés para fora, alcançou Kenshin que já se encontrava subindo em sua imponente Kawasaki Ninja H2 preta e fechando a jaqueta de couro. O ruivo o esperou esboçando um sorriso para seu amigo que se apoiou em seu Aston Martin, estacionado paralelamente a moto.

— Não foi Cho, Kenshin.

Kenshin ergueu lentamente uma sobrancelha ao ver a certeza com que o moreno afirmava.

— Colocaria sua mão no fogo por ele?

Aoshi não era burro para por as mãos no fogo por alguém. Até mesmo se considerava mais esperto que a maioria ali, com exceção de Kenshin e por isso só conseguia pensar em uma pessoa com motivos para traí-los.

— Cho não ganha nada com isso. Lembra que quando o encontramos não passava de um drogado de rua. Não tem um motivo. Ao contrário de... Kaoru…

Se calou bem na hora que um par de olhos dourados e intimidadores o desafiaram. Conhecia o amigo bem demais para saber que esse olhar era sinônimo de problema. Quando Kenshin se comportava assim, ficava irracional. Deixava de lado os pensamentos para se tornar um ser completamente transtornado. Já presenciou esse olhar em inúmeras ocasiões, no entanto com ele não surtia nenhum efeito.

— Só estou levantando uma possibilidade. Ela te odeia. Não possuí motivos para nos ajudar, mas vários para nos afundar. Pensa.

Kenshin respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Sua vontade era de destruir algo com as mãos, mas se conteve, em contrapartida colocou calmamente o capacete preto antes de sentenciar.

— Vou investigar. - dedicou uma última mirada ameaçadora para Aoshi. - Não faça nada até que eu traga informações.

Em seguida, se foi, deixando um Aoshi pensativo e nada satisfeito com essa reação.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A mansão, apesar de estar totalmente assegurada por uma grande quantidade de guardas, se encontrava bem silenciosa. Na suíte máster, havia uma grande cama no centro, arrumada, com lençóis brancos e aos pés dela um sofá de três lugares, no meio dele se encontrava um bem-apessoado homem, de cabelo preto, olhos de um dourado com tonalidades vermelhas e pele clara. Bebia seu sake com calma e tranquilidade absorto em uma melodia que tocava de fundo. Deixando a mente vazia. Fez uma careta de desgosto ao ouvir o toque desesperado do telefone ultrapassar a relaxante música que ouvia. Pegou o aparelho com a mão direita e atendeu.

— Fala. - seco e direto. Escutou com atenção e esboçou um sorriso ao escutar a voz do outro lado. Eram boas notícias. - Segue o plano.

Sem dizer mais nada, desligou. Notou que a porta de banheiro que ficava a esquerda da cama se abria e de lá saía uma bela mulher de cabelo e olhos cor café, com um corpo que, ele tinha certeza, causava inveja na maioria das mulheres; bem modelado e coberto apenas por uma simples toalha vermelha. O cabelo molhado, longo e liso, deixava um rastro de água no carpete por onde passava, enquanto caminhava sensual até o homem no sofá, que a recebeu com um sorriso, esticando a mão para segurar a dela.

A mulher aceitou o gesto e se sentou sobre as pernas do atraente homem, com um joelho de cada lado, ficando cara a cara e o beijando com evidente desejo. Se separaram unicamente pela falta de ar.

— Quem era? - perguntou sem rodeios.

— Um dos nossos… A informação que nosso espião dentro da gangue soltou estava certa. Agora tenho em meu poder o carregamento de Hiko… - sorriu de lado e ela o imitou amplamente.

— Qual o seguinte passo? - curiosa.

— Não seja ansiosa meu amor… Logo saberá.

E dessa vez foi ele que a devorou com um beijo ardente, desfazendo-se da toalha, jogando-a longe e passeando as mãos pelo corpo feminino, flamejando de desejo para fazê-la sua.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Havia passado mais de quarenta minutos desde que tinha estacionado sua moto em frente à advocacia e estava ali sentado, olhando a porta de entrada. Já tinha passado uma grande quantidade de pessoas e nesse momento era a vez da recepcionista que os havia guiado até a sala de Kaoru no dia anterior. Não pensou duas vezes. Passou uma de suas pernas de forma elegante por cima do assento da moto para poder levantar e caminhou até a mulher para perguntar sobre a advogada Kamiya. A moça estranhou aquela pergunta feita tão tarde do lado de fora da advocacia, que acabou careteando involuntariamente, mas sabia que clientes como Himura não lhe era permitido negar nada.

— Se encontra em seu escritório.

Kenshin agradeceu de forma rápida a resposta da mulher e subiu as escadas do prédio a passos largos e apressados até chegar de frente para a porta do escritório dela. Não se incomodou em bater, abriu e entrou com autonomia diante do olhar atônito da morena, que levantou a cabeça de seus afazeres, surpresa.

— Ke… - se corrigiu - Senhor Himura?

Kaoru notou como todo seu corpo se tenso com apenas ver Kenshin dar alguns passos em direção de sua mesa. Os anos foram bons com ele. Estava tão lindo quanto da última vez que se viram, e igual de arrogante e sem educação pelo visto. Ainda por cima, nesses momentos trazia esse ar de homem experiente. A inteligência brilhava em seus olhos, oscilando entre o âmbar e o violeta. Tinha que admitir que seguia sendo um homem imponente e que ainda a afetava como ninguém nunca pôde. Observou como ele se acomodava lentamente na cadeira a sua frente e engoliu seco. Ainda se lembrava da última vez que tinham conversado sozinhos, há muitos anos.

— Em que posso ajudar? - profissionalismo era a salvação em situações delicadas.

Kenshin observava as reações da advogada desde seu porto seguro do outro lado da mesa. Ver Kaoru lhe despertava sentimentos e pensamentos incontroláveis, portanto necessitava algum obstáculo para separá-lo dela, mesmo que isso tivesse a forma de uma mesa. Ela aparentava estar tão afetada quanto ele, notava através do tremor em sua voz quando falava, sem embargo, não estava ali para recordar o passado. Tinha que aclarar a situação do clube.

— Falou com alguém sobre nosso acordo fora o juiz Yamagachi?

Kaoru franziu o cenho diante da entonação brusca e mal-humorada de Kenshin. Esse mesmo tom havia escutado pouquíssimas vezes desde que o conheceu. O Kenshin que estava diante dela era o criminoso, o segundo no comando de uma gangue de assassinos e delinquentes, não era o professor se graduando a mestre de kendo ao qual ela estava acostumada.

— Não. - a resposta saiu rápida, concisa e firme. - Não falo com ninguém sobre meus clientes e menos de seus negócios.

Apesar da confiança que demonstrava Kaoru, Kenshin já não acreditava nela. Com um forte tapa na mesa, que fez a morena dar um pulo, a atacou.

— À noite, atiraram em mim, Kaoru! Dois centímetros mais perto e estaria agora em um maldito hospital. Levaram todo o carregamento. Sabe o que significa isso?

Sim, ela sabia muito bem o que significava isso. Alguém os traiu, mas não foi ela. Só do fato dele pensar algo assim já a deixava doente.

— Como pode pensar que fui eu? Ficou louco? - sua falsa profissionalidade se foi ralo abaixo com essa resposta.

Kenshin riu sardonicamente. Como podia pensar que foi ela? Fácil… O odiava. Desde o dia em descobriu sua mentira e a expulsou na frente de todos seus conhecidos. Desde o dia em que todos deram as costas para a morena depois que souberam o que ela havia feito.

— E porque não pensaria? Se tem alguém capaz de me enganar, me usar e tentar me afundar, esse alguém é você. Mas dessa vez… Dessa vez, Kaoru, passou dos limites.

Kaoru notou a já familiar apunhalada no peito. Depois de tantos anos Kenshin ainda acreditava que ela o traiu e continuava alimentando o rancor apesar de ter sido totalmente o contrário. Foi ele quem a traiu e não feliz com isso, a humilhou diante de todos seus amigos e conhecidos. Foi obrigada a ir embora de sua cidade natal com o estigma de que todos pensaram que era uma vagabunda. Notou como o passado voltava e como a acometia com ímpeto, sem poder evitar, uma lágrima rebelde se deslizou por seu rosto. Lágrima que ela limpou com raiva.

— Se realmente fosse como você, teria te traído como diz. Mas não sou. Nunca fui. Nunca te traí! Você sim…

Apesar da raiva, da traição e do engano, Kenshin nunca suportou vê-la chorar e mesmo agora continuava não suportando. Fechou a mão em forma de punho, mal se controlando para não ceder a ela.

— Eu?! - exclamou com um sorriso que não sentia no rosto - Continua com isso… Continua sem admitir suas falhas mesmo depois de anos. Faz você se sentir melhor, acreditar que eu te enganei primeiro? A verdade é e sempre será, que a única que se comportou como uma puta foi você.

Kaoru não estava disposta a brincar nesse joguinho de acusações de novo e muito menos estava disposta a suportar desaforos ou insultos da parte dele. Estava farta.

— Então porque tenho fotos e mensagens que demonstram que você mantinha uma relação com Tomoe muito antes de que eu pensasse em falar com esse rapaz?

Kenshin franziu o cenho com a revelação. Provas? Fotos? Mensagens? As mesmas coisas que tinha contra ela… Sua mente começou a trabalhar freneticamente diante dessa descoberta.

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Não estava disposto em acreditar simplesmente na palavra de seu melhor amigo. Tão pouco era que tivera a mais mínima dúvida sobre a veracidade do que falava Kenshin, não era nada disso. Porém sabia melhor que qualquer um, que tudo aquilo que envolvia o grande amor do ruivo, entorpecia sua mente e não podia permitir que caísse em outra armação.

Então, depois de ter certeza que seu amigo estaria no prédio da advocacia falando com Kaoru, foi direto para o endereço dela. Como conseguiu? Isso realmente, não era nenhuma dificuldade para Aoshi Shinomori. Estacionou seu carro em uma viela escura e tranquila, naquela zona não existiam muitos casos de roubos. Foi caminhando calmo e relaxado até a casa que queria, situada a mais ou menos uns quatro quarteirões de onde parou.

Vestia-se casual. Um moletom preto com capuz o ajudava a esconder o rosto na noite. Já passavam das dez, coisa que colaborava muito, afinal ninguém passeava pela rua àquela hora. Chegou a seu destino, olhou de um lado ao outro, assegurando-se que ninguém o seguia. Nada... Pulou o portão como todo ninja bem treinado. Olhou uma vez mais ao redor, confirmando de novo e seguiu seu caminho. Rodou a casa, com as mãos enluvadas, forçando todas as janelas e portas. Tudo estava muito bem fechado à chave.

Retirou do bolso um estojo com grampos para abrir fechaduras e começou seu trabalho na porta dos fundos. Serviço fácil, pensou quando ouviu o clic, e completou mentalmente que se Kaoru era inocente, lhe daria alguns conselhos para melhorar a segurança de casa. Entrou devagar, confirmou se não tinha nenhum alarme ou armadilha contra ladrões antes de começar a investigar.

Iniciou por ler todas as cartas da mulher, revistou gavetas, embaixo da cama, nos armários, em todos os cantos. Nem mesmo os armários da cozinha se livraram de uma boa inspeção. Claro, tomando todo o cuidado possível para não delatar que alguém esteve ali. Ligou o computador e como o bom hacker que era, não demorou em se conectar em todas as contas de e-mail que a moça tinha. Procurou por todos os lados e nada, redes sociais, tudo… Limpa. Nada que pudesse por em dúvida a honestidade da advogada. Procurou nas pastas, em meio de seus documentos, até que uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção.

" _Te odeio"_ \- Era o título da pasta. Nada modesto.

Abriu a mesma e franziu o cenho com o que encontrou. De verdade, não esperava aquilo de jeito nenhum. Sem pensar duas vezes, imprimiu todo o conteúdo e para não correr riscos, enviou uma cópia para seu próprio e-mail, apagando seus rastros logo em seguida. Depois de ter hackeado tudo o que pode pensar e não ter encontrado nenhum traço de traição, ao menos nada relacionado ao que ele estava procurando, se sentiu aliviado e se alegrou por ela ser confiável. No futuro a ajudaria se manter mais segura, pensou.

Satisfeito ao mesmo tempo em que surpreendido e intrigado, saiu da casa levando em mãos os papéis que guardou dentro da calça sob o moletom.

Observou à rua, tudo tranquilo, pulou mais uma vez o portão e caminhou de volta, novamente tapando o rosto com o capuz. Virou a esquina da rua para entrar na viela com tranquilidade. Tudo havia saído como planejado, no entanto, nesse último instante, antes de sair com seu carro pelo asfalto, não notou que estava sendo vigiado por um par de olhos verdes.

 **CONTINUA.**

* * *

 _E aqui temos o final do novo capítulo… Não esperaram muito, né? :D_

 _Desafio para vocês: "Quem vocês acham que estava observando o Aoshi?"_

 _Para incentivar a pensar e participar, decidimos que terão o direito a escolher seu prêmio, claro, os ganhadores:_

 _Opções:_

 _1- Colaborar em alguma fic;_

 _2- Oneshot com os casais ou temas que deseje;_

 _3- Desenho personalizado dos personagens que queira;_

 _4- Fundo de tela para PC com o personagem escolhido;_

 _5- Fundo de tela para celular com o personagem escolhido;_

 _6- Capa para sua fic._

 _Esses serão as opções de presentes, então… Quem acerta?_

 _E não se esqueçam de nos deixar suas lindas reviews bem detalhadas. ;-)_

 _Beijinhos_

14/01/2017


	3. Planos e Descobertas

_Essa é uma fic que faço em conjunto com a autora Kaorumar, do fandom em Espanhol. A idéia partiu dela, graças a uma série que ela assiste e me convidou para que a escrevêssemos juntas. Ela publicará em espanhol e eu em português. Desde agora, lhes agradeço por nos lerem e recordo a todos que Rurouni Kenshin não nos pertence. Se fosse assim, as meninas não existiriam porque eles seriam nossos. kkkkkk Nem ganhamos nada escrevendo, caso contrário, seríamos ricas. XD A trama sim é nossa. ;)_

 _E… aqui temos mais um capítulo._

 _Antes de tudo, agradecimentos pelos Follows, os Favs e os Reviews e claro, a resposta da Kaorumar para todas aquelas que se incomodaram em nos dar suas opiniões sempre amáveis, bem vindas e amadas opiniões:_

 _ **Co-Star**_ _ **:**_ _Me encanta ler suas respostas e como analisa cada parte escrita. Essas são o tipo de reviews construtivos que valem a pena ler. Muitíssimo obrigada por seguir nossa história. By Kaorumar._

 ** _Atenção, esse capitulo terá hentai. ;)_**

* * *

 **03\. PLANOS E DESCOBERTAS**

O alarme a despertou tarde, mas a culpa não era do aparelho e sim dela mesma por não ter conseguido abrir os olhos da primeira vez que tocou. Na noite anterior chegou tarde de uma viagem que havia feito a trabalho e não tendo nada para comer em casa, teve que cozinhar e arrumar muitas coisas antes de poder dormir.

Morria de sono, no entanto já não podia descansar. Tinha que correr e tentar chegar o mais rápido possível na delegacia. Essa manhã o capitão marcou uma reunião com todos e necessitava entregar o relatório da missão que havia finalizado. Claro que com êxito.

Saiu do banho, secou seu corpo e saiu nua para o quarto, não tinha importância, morava sozinha. Seu corpo era magro, mas tinha ótimas curvas. Seus seios, mesmo que pequenos, eram bonitos, redondos e firmes, sua cintura estreita destacava ainda mais o bumbum empinado e bem modelado, assim como suas pernas torneadas. Um corpo formoso que deixava óbvio que sua dona era adepta dos exercícios físicos.

Vestiu-se com seu uniforme policial, a camisa azul clara se ajustava perfeitamente em volta de seus seios e a calça marcava suas grossas pernas, deixando-a com uma aparência muito feminina. O longo cabelo que chegava até as nádegas, preto brilhante e liso, foi preso em um alto rabo-de-cavalo. A revoltada franja caia sobre os olhos verdes, cheios de vida, e com um sorriso de satisfação ao se ver pronta, pegou seu relatório e saiu com pressa do pequeno prédio no qual ficava seu apartamento.

Chegou quarenta minutos atrasada e encontrou a todos na sala de reuniões com Saito, seu capitão, lhes apresentando a nova missão, que em poucas palavras, consiste em desmascarar a maior gangue da cidade. Recebeu uma mirada indecifrável do chefe logo que ocupou uma das cadeiras ao fundo da sala.

— É simples... - disse Saito - Não importa o que tenhamos que fazer. Quero a cabeça dos quatro chefes dessa maldita gangue. Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas.

Declarou com ênfase, porém tranquilo, o alto homem de olhos expressivos, de cor âmbar, adornados por alguns fios rebeldes de sua franja que estava penteada para trás como todo o restante do cabelo negro e curto. Toda a unidade aplaudiu assim que a reunião acabou.

Ficou atordoada, havia chego mais tarde do que planejou, mas antes que pudesse pensar no que fazer ou dizer, a forte voz do capitão a tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Machimaki... Em meu escritório, agora!

Dizer que todos pararam seus assuntos para vê-la seria eufemismo. Misao teve a sensação de que até o tio da limpeza parou de passar pano para poder espreitar. No entanto, para surpresa de todos, não se preocupou, com altivez se colocou em pé e seguiu seu chefe com a cabeça erguida, até seu gabinete.

Hajime Saito era um homem que impunha respeito e obrigava a todos obedecer a sua vontade, e algumas vezes, só bastava um olhar para que isso acontecesse. Exatamente como foi naquele momento, com apenas um relance, fez com que todos voltassem para seus afazeres, ao mesmo tempo em que ele fechava a porta, com chave, depois que a mulher entrou.

Em seguida fechou as persianas, não sem antes observar pelo meio delas, verificando se ninguém estava prestando a atenção ali. Então a olhou, seu olhar de lobo a examinou com descarada lascívia.

Se aproximou da moça, que de altura batia em seu peito e falou em seu ouvido.

— Porque chegou tarde?

Misao teve que se obrigar a respirar normalmente ao sentir o calor do homem em suas costas e sentiu todo seu corpo reagir e sua pele branca arder com o toque impudico dele, que apalpava suas nádegas sem constrangimento.

— Saito... - Suspirou. - Eu…

Perdeu o raciocínio quando o sentiu descer as mãos e massagear sua intimidade por cima da calça.

— Como foi sua missão?

Perguntou com um sorriso ladino nos lábios, finos e expressivos. Estava jogando, provocando, aquilo o excitava tanto ou mais até do que excitava a ela, porque estava ciente de que o fazia. Passar mais de uma semana sem sua policial favorita na comissária, o tinha deixado de muito mau-humor.

Não significava que estavam apaixonados, nada disso. Eram amigos, amigos com direitos como costumavam dizer. Amavam dar rédeas solta a seus desejos e mutuamente realizar suas fantasias mais impuras.

Sem deixar de estimular ela com a mão direita, Saito, usou a esquerda para começar a desabotoar a roupa da garota, quem já sentia o corpo queimar. Sem vontade de falar, ainda assim tinha que seguir o jogo…

— A missão... - gemeu baixo. - Foi um sucesso... Conseguimos salvar a refém... - mordeu o lábio inferior. - E... - ofegou.

— E?

Saito enfiou sua grande e forte mão dentro da calça e da calcinha dela, em seguida a penetrou com dois dedos sem aviso prévio. Ela reteve um grito, tapando sua própria boca com sua delicada mão. Enquanto isso ele usava a mão que antes a massageava para brincar com seu endurecido mamilo esquerdo.

Saito se sentou sobre a mesa e a puxou abruptamente para ele, usando suas longas pernas para abrir as de Misao e assim facilitar mais o seu acesso.

— Responde! - ordenou em um sussurro impaciente.

A voz masculina estava embargada de luxúria… Misao decidiu abrir os olhos, que havia fechado quando tudo começou, e viu seu reflexo nas íris escurecidas do chefe. Separou os lábios de forma sedutora, sem desviar o olhar e com voz carregada de desejo, respondeu.

— Está preso e dali, ninguém o tira.

Sorriu libertina e foi tudo o que ele precisava. A puxou por completo e a beijou, com ardor, fúria, paixão, sem piedade ou delicadeza. E foi nesse momento que ela explodiu em um orgasmo sem igual, onde seu gemido involuntário foi abafado por um beijo exigente do homem.

Continuou beijando-a até sentir que seu corpo começou a se acalmar. Então, se ergueu e decidiu que era sua vez, retirou sua mão de dentro da roupa da moça e a guiou até o sofá que ficava ao lado da entrada.

Desceu as calças, enquanto Misao fazia o mesmo com a dela, com ânsia, não tiraram a roupa, apenas a deixaram de forma que não atrapalhasse. Fez a morena por o joelho esquerdo no braço do sofá, apoiar as mãos no encosto e o pé direito em cima do assento. Abriu bem suas pernas e então a invadiu com força.

Misao girou o rosto para trás e o beijou como pode, ao mesmo tempo ele estimulava seu clitóris com a mão direita e seus seios com a esquerda. As estocadas foram se tornando mais rápidas, intensas, desejosas, ansiosas e não demoraram em chegar ao clímax. Saito escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço de sua amante, controlando o máximo que pode um gemido gutural que ameaçava escapar de seus lábios, no mesmo instante em que se derramava dentro dela y Misao, foi calada uma vez mais por uma mão que tampou sua boca, só que dessa vez, foi à mão masculina.

Ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos, ainda unidos, com ele dentro dela, até que seus corpos e o frenesi se acalmaram e voltaram ao normal. Finalizado o ato. Sorriram satisfeitos e felizes. Ele se vestiu e a ajudou a se arrumar de novo.

— Te informo que irei te castigar toda vez que chegar tarde.

— Não diga isso lobo... - era o apelido com o qual ela o chamava sempre que estavam a sós. - Se esse é o castigo, me verei tentada a chegar tarde com frequência. - brincou.

Saito a encarou ameaçante, só que um brilho de diversão em seus olhos o delatou. E como por um passe de mágica, voltaram a ser chefe e subordinada.

— Aqui está o relatório da missão da semana passada e devo te dizer algo interessante…

— Continua... - Saito começou a folhear os papéis da pasta que ela lhe deu, sem deixar de ouvir.

— Ontem, quando voltava para meu apartamento, tarde, porque o voo se atrasou, vi Shinomori subir a rua do meu bairro.

Saito deixou a pasta e a olhou com atenção renovada.

— O que levaria ao terceiro líder da gangue Hitten visitar um bairro como o seu?

— Não tenho idéia... Que eu saiba assaltar casas não é o estilo dele... Sem embargo, quero te fazer um pedido.

— Diga. - O alto homem deixou cair o peso no encosto da cadeira.

— Quero essa missão. Quero me infiltrar na gangue.

Saito estreitou os olhos, observando-a de maneira enigmática.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kenshin escutava Aoshi e Sanosuke conversarem enquanto observava introspectivo, sua xícara de chá quente, ao mesmo tempo em que esquentava as mãos nela, sem prestar muita atenção no assunto entre seus amigos.

Não havia podido dormir durante toda a noite pensando em Kaoru. Apesar de terem se passado anos, seguia sentindo por ela coisas que nunca sentiu por ninguém, nem mesmo por sua esposa Tomoe. Seu retorno o deslocou, desarmou e destroçou por igual. O pior de tudo não era o fato dela ter simplesmente voltado, mas sim, por culpá-lo por tudo que passou. Se atrevia a brincar com sua mente, lhe dizer que tinha provas. Provas que ele sabia melhor que qualquer um, que não existiam, porque jamais se atreveu a traí-la. Nem sequer quando Tomoe se ofereceu a ele. Retorceu a boca ao se lembrar daquele momento como se passasse naquele instante.

" _Fazia pouco que tinha sido nomeado segundo líder da gangue Hitten e suas obrigações para com o clube havia aumentado drasticamente. De alguma maneira, sentia que essa nova vida imposta e repentina que possuía, não encaixava em absoluto com a vida tranquila que levava com Kaoru. Inclusive, seu padrasto, Hiko, tinha insinuado que o melhor seria deixar a menina viver uma vida honrada, uma que ele não poderia dar. Para Kaoru, em contrapartida, nada disso importava. Não estava disposta a deixá-lo e não queria saber absolutamente nada do que ele aprontava durante as noites em companhia dos demais membros do clube. Se conformava com estar a seu lado o tempo que lhe fosse concedido._

 _Se sentia frustrado, pois de alguma maneira, sabia que seu padrasto tinha razão. Kaoru merecia alguém melhor que ele. Alguém digno de sua bondade e carinho._

 _A aparição de Tomoe em cena foi como um vento fresco, prevendo um fim, uma forma de desfazer-se de Kaoru para livra-la de sua vida obscura. Essa mulher não lhe importava, por tanto não se incomodava em usá-la para seus propósitos, pois todo homem necessita uma mulher pelo menos para se aliviar e Tomoe parecia muito disposta a isso._

— _Não precisa gostar de mim, se não quiser._ \- _Havia dito Tomoe assim que pousou suas mãos sobre o peito masculino, oferecendo-se._ \- _Só me permita estar contigo. Uma noite. Apenas uma._

 _As súplicas de Tomoe de alguma forma fizeram sua mente esclarecer. Não podia estar com Tomoe, nem uma noite, nem meia. Não podia estar com ninguém, porque a única com quem desejava ficar era Kaoru. A amava e nem mesmo Hiko ou suas obrigações no clube conseguiriam separá-los._

— _Sinto muito, Tomoe. Não vai rolar._

 _A mulher o encarou com toque sarcástico em seu, quase inexpressivo, rosto e afirmou com segurança. — Vai rolar, e quando acontecer já não poderá fugir de mim."_

E já de volta a realidade, estava casado com essa mulher, vivendo uma vida que não parecia dele. Ela havia tido razão em tudo e não havia sido ele quem propiciou essa relação, nem sequer Tomoe. Tinha sido Kaoru com sua traição e mentiras.

Não se deu conta do quanto estava apertando sua xícara com as mãos até que ela quebrou, derramando todo o líquido quente e o acordando de seus recordos. Observou com uma expressão fechada como Aoshi se apressava em por um guardanapo sobre o chá caído na mesa para que o mesmo não fosse parar no chão.

— Dá pra saber que demônios você tem, Himura?

Sanosuke franziu o cenho diante do estado de Kenshin. Seu amigo sempre havia sido do tipo inquebrável. Nada o preocupava nunca e sua calma em qualquer situação era o que mantinha o clube vivo. Não era atoa que era o segundo chefe da gangue e braço direito de Seijuro Hiko.

— Já fazem dois dias que você ta estranho.

Odiando ser o último a saber das coisas naquele trio, se levantou para buscar um pano e outro chá enquanto xingava em voz baixa.

Aoshi seguiu seu primo com o olhar até vê-lo desaparecer através da porta da cozinha do restaurante que gerenciava, em seguida se focou no ruivo.

— Está pensando nela, certo?

Kenshin não tinha certeza se era boa idéia falar do tema com Aoshi. No dia anterior havia sido precisamente ele quem insinuou que Kaoru podia ser uma traidora e o que menos necessitava era que seu estado de ânimo agravasse as dúvidas dele. Sacudindo sua manga, molhada, resmungou.

— Eu lhe asseguro que ela não tem nada a ver com o roubo das armas.

Aoshi assentiu lentamente com sua habitual franqueza e deslizou sobre a mesa uma pasta que estava em seu poder o tempo todo, mas Kenshin não havia notado até então. Franziu o cenho, esticando a mão e a abrindo para ver seu conteúdo, só que antes, a mão de Aoshi o impediu. Levantou o olhar e o viu esboçar um sorriso traquina.

— Passei a vida odiando Kaoru por ter sido infiel e no fim de tudo, descobri que deveria ter odiado você. Ainda estou em tempo.

Kenshin não achou nenhuma graças no comentário. Não fazia ideia a que diabos o moreno ser referia. Com um tapa seco e impaciente na mão de Aoshi a apartou de cima da pasta e pode retirar todo o conteúdo da mesma. O espalhou sobre a mesa, sem se importar que se molhasse e o que viu o deixou atônito.

Inúmeras fotos dele com Tomoe em situações que não recordava em absoluto ter vivido. Folhas e mais folhas de conversas, demasiado íntimas, entre ele e sua atual esposa que podia assegurar que jamais havia tido. Registros de chamadas… Chamadas nunca antes realizadas. Notou como seu coração começava acelerar e seu sangue corria furioso por suas veias.

— Esse lixo não é. Jamais enganei Kaoru.

Se Aoshi não conhecesse tão bem a Kenshin, ele mesmo teria acreditado no conteúdo dessas provas, no entanto o conhecia. Havia presenciado de camarote o amor que ele tinha por Kaoru. Seu amigo podia ser muitas coisas; um criminoso, um inescrupuloso, violento, explosivo, mas não um mentiroso. Kaoru tinha sido a única com quem havia sido decente. A havia amado de verdade.

— Onde conseguiu isso?

O moreno olhou seu chefe e se remexeu incómodo. Kenshin não lhe dava medo, só que o respeito que sentia por ele lhe dificultava explicar os motivos que o levaram à casa da morena apesar de que tinha sido estritamente proibido se envolver no assunto.

— À noite invadi a casa dela enquanto vocês conversavam no escritório dela.

Kenshin sentiu o sangue ferver de raiva. Shinomori era seu amigo, só que também um subordinado. Em questões do clube, ele simplesmente devia esperar suas ordens e não fazer nada sem seu consentimento. Não apenas ignorou a hierarquia da gangue, a qual era questão de honra, senão também se meteu em algo intimamente pessoal dele.

A reaparição Sanosuke nesse justo momento e a velocidade de Aoshi em esconder todas as provas, impediram Kenshin de se lançar sobre o amigo com intenção de lhe recordar quem era o mandante.

— Hiko chamou. Nos quer ver todos reunidos em vinte minutos em sua sala.

Tanto Kenshin como Aoshi ignoraram Sanosuke apesar de que o haviam escutado e ambos se levantaram para vestir suas jaquetas ao mesmo tempo em que trocavam olhares glacialmente ameaçadores. Sanosuke franziu o cenho e saio do local, irritado por ser o excluído.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Os principais elementos da gangue entraram na sala de reuniões, um seguido do outro, sob o olhar atento de Seijuro Hiko, que já se encontrava ali os observando com fixação. O maxilar apoiado sobre a mão esquerda, os olhos analisando cada rosto e acompanhando seus movimentos ao entrarem e ocuparem seus devidos lugares. Sojiro foi o último e quem fechou a porta, sentando em seguida.

O silêncio incômodo inundou o lugar. Todos estavam expectantes, querendo saber à ciência exata do motivo daquela convocação, só que pelo visto, seu chefe, não estava disposto em falar muito. Continuava observando, calado e com uma expressão indecifrável.

Por outra parte, Hiko estava travando uma batalha interna. Como dizer a seus homens o que queria? Eles confiavam nele e precisaria de muito tato para dizer o que vinha, mais ainda porque ninguém poderia suspeitar da verdadeira razão que se ocultava por trás de sua decisão. Ninguém podia saber o que realmente passava. Seus olhos escuros passaram por cada rosto, parando e estacando por mais tempo fixo no de seu filho, que não estava exatamente presente nesse momento e sim com a cabeça viajando a outro lugar, ou melhor, outra pessoa.

Quando Kenshin se sentiu observado, levantou os olhos e viu a seu pai, quem o mirava de uma maneira estranha, franziu o cenho de forma interrogativa, e como resposta, o mais velho da gangue desviou o olhar para outro lado. Seu pai adotivo estava diferente, algo passava só que ele não fazia idéia de que seria.

Hiko respirou fundo, em busca de ânimo e coragem. Endireitou-se na poltrona e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. Seus olhos afiados escrutaram, uma vez mais, a cada um de seus membros e decidiu que a melhor saída era ser direto.

— Vamos fazer uma entrega de drogas. - A imponente voz de Hiko preencheu o ambiente, causando comoção. Todos odiavam isso, cada um por seu próprio motivo.

— Que? - Foi à rápida exclamação de Kenshin diante tamanho absurdo. - Isso só pode ser piada. - Atacou.

Seijuro o olhou com falsa tranquilidade e simplesmente o ignorou. Aquilo tão pouco lhe parecia gracioso e misturar-se com a escória dos traficantes de entorpecentes era se rebaixar ao pior do mundo. Continuo com sua informação, calando o alvoroço.

— Como dizia... Devido a nossa última perda, estamos em uma difícil situação. Falei com nosso negociante da Tríade e pedi uma semana. Me deram só quatro dias. Temos que enviar-lhes logo o carregamento de armas, ou haverá guerra. - Silêncio total. - Não temos fundos suficientes para comprar tudo de novo, então…

— Então… Achou que meter-nos nessa merda de drogas resolveria? - Interrompeu Kenshin.

Todos olharam o segundo mandante e em seguida a Hiko, quem suspirou e continuo, agora encarando o ruivo.

— Não será permanente. É uma saia de emergência. Será apenas uma vez. Um velho conhecido quer que o ajude nisso, em troca nos pagará muito bem pela entrega e com isso, alcançaremos a solucionar nosso problema com a Tríade sem derramamento de sangue.

Todos ficaram pensativos, o plano tinha sentido, no entanto a maioria não estava de acordo. Em especial os três chefes depois de Seijuro. Kenshin não parava de amaldiçoar em seu interior e encarar com raiva seu padrasto, quem sustentava sua mirada, de uma forma estranha. Algo se removeu no interior do filho e não soube o que pensar. A expressão ilegível do maior o estava enlouquecendo, era como se seu pai lhe escondesse algo.

Abriu a boca para retrucar e foi calado.

— É uma ordem. - Declarou o moreno.

Silêncio total. Até que Kenshin se levantou.

— Muito bem. Me encarregarei pessoalmente da distribuição. Me imagino que o lugar será aquele maldito bairro, certo? - Se referiu a um bairro onde só era frequentado pelos piores delinquentes, todos aqueles que trabalhavam com entorpecentes, usuários ou vendedores. Hiko assentiu. - Muito bem… Quando tenha a carga me fale. Aoshi e eu nos encarregaremos. Sozinhos.

Sabia que sua decisão seria motivo de ofensa para alguns dos membros, que levariam para o lado pessoal, como se ele quisesse dizer que eram incompetentes, mas não era isso. Aoshi era sensato, de pensamento rápido e não se deixava guiar pelas emoções. Era o tipo ideal para ajudá-lo em um lugar tão instável. No momento, obedeceria Hiko só que pensava investigar o que podia estar passando com seu pai quando tudo estivesse mais tranquilo.

Sanosuke quis reclamar por ter sido deixado de lado e foi calado por um gesto de mão feito pelo chefe supremo, que encarava seu filho. Doído, mas sem deixar que ninguém notasse, aceitou a exigência e deu por finalizada a reunião. Fez com que todos saíssem, pedindo que ficassem só os dois que se encarregariam de entrar no inferno para ganhar uma boa quantia de dinheiro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Na saída da reunião, Kenshin e Aoshi se separaram, tomando rumos distintos, sem se incomodarem em se despedirem depois de sua silenciosa desavença por conta do tema de Kaoru.

Aoshi observou como seu amigo e companheiro de batalha partia mal-humorado, derrapando o pneu traseiro de sua moto. Suspirou. Só esperava que não fosse fazer nenhuma loucura sem contar com ele.

Subiu em seu Aston Martin e decidiu que essa noite necessitava algo com que distrair-se. Esse dia havia sido um total desastre desde o princípio ao fim e precisava relaxar de alguma forma.

Sendo como era, frio em relações sociais, excetuando a Kenshin e seu primo, ficar com alguma mulher que logo quisesse voltar a vê-lo ou ter algo mais que sexo com ele não era uma opção. Preferia uma mulher que fizesse o trabalho, cobrasse e logo fosse embora sem pedir ou dar explicações. Com esse pensamento se aproximou do clube que costumava frequentar seguidamente e que teria tudo àquilo que ele necessitava.

Não precisou descer do veículo para duas mulheres com escassa roupa se aproximar dele. Uma delas já conhecida. Já tinha tido relações com ela e sabia perfeitamente que era uma profissional, a outra, em contrapartida, era uma desconhecida para ele.

Misao sorriu internamente quando viu o Aston Martin de Aoshi Shinomori parar em frente ao clube. Suas fontes haviam acertado. Esse homem era um promíscuo e ia cair na sua armadilha. Rebolando, se aproximou do carro, ladeando uma garota que parecia conhecer muito bem o moreno.

Sem querer perder a oportunidade, Misao passou a frente da moça, apoiou seus cotovelos na janela do motorista e sorriu sedutora para o alto homem que se encontrava no interior. Seus seios sobressaíam o corpete de couro e sua branca pele ressaltava com a cor escura da peça e da noite.

Aoshi observou a mulher, satisfeito com o que via. Essa pequena tinha cara de ser uma verdadeira expert. Com um simples gesto de cabeça, lhe indicou que subisse no carro.

Misao sorriu sem que ele visse enquanto entrava no Aston Martin. Ali começava sua missão, faria cair Aoshi Shinomori junto com toda sua gangue.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, em um bairro residencial e cheio de famílias felizes, se encontrava Kenshin, quase desorientado, em frente à porta da culpada de suas desgraças. Reunindo coragem, fez as dobras de seus dedos golpearam a porta de madeira da entrada e esperou paciente até que escutou uns passos delicados e firmes dirigir-se até ali.

Quando Kaoru abriu a porta, não pôde ficar mais alucinada. A sua frente estava o homem que havia transformado os últimos anos de sua vida em um Inferno. Sua mirada âmbar a traspassava. Como havia averiguado onde vivia?

Diante do desconcerto e a falta de reação de Kaoru, Kenshin se obrigou a alçar para ela uma das fotos onde se podia ver Tomoe e ele em um ato íntimo ao mesmo tempo em que declarava conciso e seguro de si mesmo.

— Temos que conversar.

Kaoru só atino em sair da frente para permiti-lo entrar, tremendo por dentro só com pensamento de voltar a ter esse homem entre as paredes de sua casa.

 **CONTINUA**

* * *

 _Bom e chegando ao final de outro capítulo que esperamos que tenham gostado… Vem à perguntinha do desafio._

 _ **O que vocês acham que Hiko esconde?**_

 _Recordamos os prêmios a serem escolhidos pelo ganhador ou ganhadores:_

 _1- Colaborar em alguma fic;_

 _2- Oneshot com os casais ou temas que deseje;_

 _3- Desenho personalizado dos personagens que queira;_

 _4- Fundo de tela para PC com o personagem escolhido;_

 _5- Fundo de tela para celular com o personagem escolhido;_

 _6- Capa para sua fic._

 _Vamos que nós presenteamos! Quem acerta._


	4. Uma Noite Inesquecível

_Essa é uma fic que faço em conjunto com a autora Kaorumar, do fandom em Espanhol. A idéia partiu dela, graças a uma série que ela assiste e me convidou para que a escrevêssemos juntas. Ela publicará em espanhol e eu em português. Desde agora, lhes agradeço por nos lerem e recordo a todos que Rurouni Kenshin não nos pertence. Se fosse assim, as meninas não existiriam porque eles seriam nossos. kkkkkk Nem ganhamos nada escrevendo, caso contrário, seríamos ricas. XD A trama sim é nossa. ;)_

 _E… aqui temos mais um capítulo._

 _Antes de tudo, agradecimentos pelos Follows, os Favs e os Reviews e claro, a resposta da Kaorumar para todas aquelas que se incomodaram em nos dar suas opiniões sempre amáveis, bem vindas e amadas opiniões:_

 _ **Co-Star**_ _ **:**_ _Bom como sempre sua opinião detalhada dos aspectos do capítulo me deixam perplexa. Tem toda a razão ao dizer que Sanosuke vai ser um problema por conta da falta de atenção que estão lhe dando e me encantou o que disse sobre as descrições das emoções. Muitissimo obrigada pela sua opinião. Espero que goste desse próximo capítulo e possa ganhar o desafio. By Kaorumar.  
_

 _ **ELISA**_ _ **LUCIA**_ _ **V**_ _ **2016**_ **:** _Hiko en verdad quiere descubrir quien es el traidor pero sus motivos para el tema de la droga estan muy alejados de ese objetivo. A ver si este proximo reto lo averiguas. By Kaorumar._

* * *

 **04\. UMA NOITE INESQUECÍVEL**

Fechou a porta e apoiou a testa na madeira. Necessitava força, muita força. Ter Kenshin de novo em sua vida já tinha acabado com seu sono, agora, tê-lo dentro de sua casa, de seu refúgio… Temia que acabasse com sua sanidade. Respirou fundo e se encheu de coragem para dar meia volta e encará-lo. Já era hora de sepultar seus pesadelos.

Kenshin estava de costas para ela, observando com atenção cada canto da sala: era limpa, bem arrumada, não tinha móveis caros, mas tinha bom gosto e harmonia em como tudo havia sido montado. A seu lado direito ficava uma janela com uma leve cortina fechada, de cor clara. A sua esquerda uma escada que o levava ao segundo andar, de frente dois sofás, um virado para o outro, separados por uma mesa central e atrás deles, um móvel com um vaso de flores, telefone e uma porta que possivelmente levaria até a cozinha e não sabia aonde mais. Um só quadro adornava a parede diante dele.

— Essa casa é nova? - Perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que se voltava para ela, encontrando-se com seu olhar azul, intenso.

— Não exatamente. Comprei faz pouco tempo, mas já não era nova. - Falou sem animo.

— Não foi o que perguntei. - Sorriu de lado, arrogante.

— Então, o que é que quer saber? - Aquela não era uma pergunta simples, havia um significado maior por trás e ele soube.

Baixou a cabeça, por alguma razão se sentiu envergonhado, mas não ia se render. Tinha que se recuperar e descobrir toda a verdade.

— Vim porque temos que conversar.

— Não sei a que se refere. Creio que já me disse tudo da última vez. - E não fazia referência ao último encontro em seu escritório, e sim a última vez que se viram, anos atrás, quando terminaram de forma horrível.

— Kaoru…

Foi calado pela morena, que elevou uma mão e o cortou em meio do que ia dizer. Seus olhos estavam úmidos e o ruivo visualizou perfeitamente a dor mal ocultada em seu interior. Kaoru ainda lhe guardava rancor e tinha razões de sobra para isso. Se suas suspeitas eram certas, haviam sido enganados, e se era assim, ele tinha muito mais para ser desculpar que ela.

— Por quê? - perguntou ela com a voz embargada. - Por que agora? Depois de tanto tempo… - Falou entredentes.

Kenshin baixou a cabeça e olhou a foto que levava nas mãos. Sim… Por quê? Por que depois de tantos anos? Porque mesmo que sua vida tivesse mudado, havia se casado e seguido em frente, nunca, nenhum dia de sua vida, pôde esquecê-la e o que mais desejava era voltar a vê-la e tê-la em seus braços. Ergueu a cabeça e a olhou, decidido.

— O tempo que passou não importa. O que sim importa, é que preciso saber a verdade. - Sincero.

Ela riu com desdém. Olhou para o lado, incrédula e logo o encarou com o cenho levemente franzido. Mordeu seu lábio inferior, ato seguido, fixou sua vista nos olhos do homem e decidiu falar.

— Agora? Agora quer saber a verdade? - sentia raiva. - Quando eu gritei que jamais havia te traído, que te amava, e seguia sendo fiel a você, o que fez? - ele engoliu em seco, sabendo o que vinha. - Me jogou na cara que eu era uma vadia, uma qualquer que só estava contigo por seu dinheiro e me humilhou diante de todos que nos conheciam. Tive que aguentar insultos de pessoas, que nem conhecia, na rua e até incendiaram meu carro no meio da noite. - deixou escapar o ar com força, tentando guardar a calma, controlando a voz. - Você. - apontou. - Não se preocupou em aclarar nada nessa época. Só se desfez de mim como se fosse lixo. - silêncio. - Então… Me tira uma dúvida de algo. Por que agora?

— Por que… - ela não disse nada, só ficou olhando-o, ao tempo em que ele tentava encontrar algo para se justificar. Se parava para pensar, realmente era ridículo. - Porque eu quero saber a verdade, essas fotos são falsas, eu jamais te enganei…

O som do tapa que ela lhe deu na cara, não apenas o calou, como também encheu todo o espaço que os rodeava. Mais que doer, o desconcertou. Com os olhos totalmente abertos pela surpresa e o rosto virado para o lado, Kenshin aguentou todo o arranque de raiva da morena. Sentia que merecia de verdade. Respirou fundo e abaixou os olhos, antes de voltar a vê-la. Os azuis cristalinos pelas lágrimas não derramadas não abandonaram o rosto varonil.

— Justo. - depois de longos segundos, Kenshin voltou a falar. - Mereço depois do que te fiz… Deveria ter confiado em você, devia ter te escutado. - a boca da moça estremeceu levemente e se mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo-se. - Eu fiquei total e completamente cego de ciúmes e não existe desculpa para o que te fiz. Mas… - suspirou. - Você sempre foi meu ponto fraco...

— Quieto! - gritou. - Como se atreve a me jogar a culpa? - uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha. - Você era meu mundo. Mesmo que não estivesse de acordo com seu trabalho, como costumava dizer, te aceitava exatamente como era só para estar ao seu lado. Porque te amava. E você… Você! - ressaltou. - Acreditou de primeira em todas essas mentiras. E pensar que quando eu recebi a carta, onde estavam essas e muitas outras fotos, com muitas mensagens e tudo mais, duvidei… Duvidei das provas, porque confiei na sua sinceridade. - Já estava chorando e não podia segurar as lágrimas por mais tempo.

Kenshin fechou os olhos e ciciou. Não tinha nada que dizer, ela tinha razão. Teve sua oportunidade para acreditar nela, e se deixou controlar pelo ciúme. Sempre havia sido louco por ela, Kaoru constantemente acabava com sua sanidade, admitia que seu ciúme por ela sempre esteve no limite da enfermidade e por mais que tentasse se controlar, tê-la perto de outro homem o deixava insano. Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, só com vê-la agora, tinha certeza que não estava nem próximo de estar curado.

Era e para toda vida seria a mulher que ele amava.

— Perdoa-me.

Dizer que ela se surpreendeu com a resposta seria pouco. Kaoru ficou boquiaberta e piscou varias vezes antes de começar a entender o que ele havia dito. Escutou mas não ouviu. Sim, parece tonto, no entanto foi o que passou. Estava perplexa.

— Nada é mais ridículo do que o que te fiz, mas… Eu acreditei… - esfregou as mãos na cara com desespero. - Tudo parecia tão real, tão verdadeiro… - sem saber se podia ou não, saiu por primeira vez do lugar onde esteve desde que entrou e ocupou um dos sofás, onde simultaneamente escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. - Ainda me lembro de quando recebi essas falsas provas… - Se calou.

Kaoru o seguiu com os olhos e em seguida ocupou o sofá de frente a ele, apoiou os antebraços sobre as coxas, unindo as mãos uma na outra, deixou o corpo ereto só que suavemente inclinado para frente e esperou. Com o choro já controlado, sem embargo os olhos molhados e avermelhados.

— Tentei te dizer milhões de vezes esse dia. Eu não te traí. - Exclamou sucinta.

— Eu sei… - aceitou Kenshin. - Creio que agora eu sei. - Sussurro melancólico.

— Crê? - Os olhos da mulher eram duros para ele e seu rosto mostrava um toque irônico.

— Não. Estou certo de que me equivoquei. Assim como eu não te trai, você tão pouco o fez. Alguém tirou uma com a nossa cara...

— Fala só por você, porque eu não acreditei em nada disso. - afirmou com ênfase. Soltou o corpo no encosto do sofá e cruzou os braços sob os seios. Cabeção - pensou.

Assentiu derrotado. Havia sido o maior estúpido do mundo. Pensou em como Hiko costumava chamá-lo desde alguns anos, estúpido discípulo, talvez seu padrasto tinha razão no fim de tudo.

— Eu… - pausou. - Poderia perdoar-me? - A olhou cheio de esperança.

Kaoru suspirou derrotada, desviou a mirada de um lado ao outro, pensativa. Logo, voltou a olhá-lo e o ruivo não levou nem um segundo para saber que ela não lhe facilitaria a vida. A morena sorriu altiva e estreitou os olhos nele.

— Sabe?… Agora que paro pra pensar… Para quem afirma com tanta segurança que não me enganou, se casou fácil e rápido demais com a garota das fotos.

E isso foi como se tudo se aclarará na mente de Kenshin. Voltou a observar a foto e se assombrou por não ter parado pra pensar antes nesse detalhe. Abriu a boca para falar, porém foi interrompido pela de olhos índigo.

— Não é tão simples. - ponderou. - Perdi minha vida, minha honra, tudo que tinha aqui, quando você me atacou em público. Não creio que um punhado de desculpas mude algo. Terá que ser mais criativo. - Soltou sem piedade.

O ruivo engoliu seco e respirou fundou. Ia encontrar uma maneira de conseguir seu perdão. Quis dizer algo mais, porém ela passou na frente de novo.

— E mesmo que te perdoe… Duvido que algo volte a ser como antes. Nossas vidas seguiram rumos distintos, eu mudei, você mudou, agora está casado e tem uma família. Creio que só poderíamos tentar nos dar bem. É tudo. E isso… Se conseguir me fazer te perdoar.

Kenshin se colocou em pé bruscamente. Decidido, olhando para ela com entusiasmo e paixão contida.

— Farei com que me perdoe Kaoru. - ouvir seu nome sair daquela boca, de uma maneira tão decidida, a fez ofegar. - E de alguma maneira vou recuperar todos esses anos. - ela ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Vou descobrir quem preparou a farsa e vou destruí-lo. - assegurou Kenshin.

— Por quê? - apresentou uma vez mais a pergunta que estava fazendo durante todo o tempo, ao passo que se levantava e colocava as mãos na cintura. - Já passaram tantos anos… O tempo não se recupera, Kenshin.

Ouvir seu nome nos lábios rosados da mulher fez a pele de Kenshin se arrepiar. Sem ser nada consciente do que fazia, encurtou a distância que os separava e colocou sua mão direita na bochecha dela, quem se sobressaltou com o toque, porém, não se afastou.

— Porque ainda que tenham passado séculos, meus sentimentos seguem iguais e farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para te ter de novo, não só em minha vida, também ao meu lado e na minha cama, entre meus braços. - Sussurrou, depositando um casto beijo que quase pareceu um simples roce, em seus lábios. Foi tão rápido que Kaoru nem chegou a fechar os olhos.

Depois se afastou e com um movimento de mãos, se despediu, sem voltar a olhá-la e se foi, fechando a porta ao passar, deixando a advogada totalmente ensimesmada, observado o local por onde ele havia desaparecido. Uns segundos mais tarde, deixou a seu corpo cair sobre o assento, ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão até seus lábios, rememorando aquela sensação entorpecente que a invadiu, despertando de novo todos aqueles sentimentos que havia ocultado para se proteger.

Seus sentimentos também continuavam intactos.

Kenshin em contrapartida saiu apressado, sentindo como se seu coração fosse atravessar seu peito ou escapar por sua boca de tão forte que batia. A amava. Teve que obrigar-se a fugir antes de agarrá-la em braços e fazer amor, mesmo que fosse contra de sua vontade, porque a desejava como um louco, todos seus instintos gritavam desesperados por possuí-la. Porém não podia, teria que ganhar novamente sua confiança, conquistá-la de novo e decidir sua situação com Tomoe. Não era um desgraçado, se opunha a traições e por isso queria fazer as coisas certas.

Subiu em sua moto, ainda recordando o que Kaoru lhe disse sobre não demorar nada em se casar justamente com a mulher que estava nas provas de sua falsa infidelidade. No importava como, iria averiguar quem o separou de Kaoru e faria essa pessoa pagar com sangue. Desejava de verdade que sua esposa não estivesse envolvida, porque se assim fosse, não importava o bem que lhe tivesse servido todos esses anos. Sofreria igual que qualquer outro.

Por segunda vez aquela noite, saiu a toda velocidade, derrapando com a roda traseira de sua moto.

 **oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOo**

Misao observava a enorme, porém triste e desolada casa de Shinomori ao mesmo tempo em que este retirava mecanicamente a jaqueta de cashmere que usava e que, certamente, custava mais do ela recebia em dois meses.

Não era justo. Ela era uma boa pessoa, uma cidadã modelo. Ajudava os demais, arriscava a vida diariamente sob chuva e sol pela população e em retorno recebia um mísero salário que não lhe permitia nem comprar um carro decente. Em contrapartida, Shinomori, que era um delinquente, e uma vergonha para a população, estava podre de rico e vivia como um rei.

Se sobressaltou quando as grandes mãos masculinas a rodearam por trás, agarrando seus seios de maneira brusca. Não, não, não e não! Que fingira ser uma puta não significava que exerceria o papel em sua plenitude. Se virou rápido para ele e riu, nervosa.

— Não beberemos nada antes? Poderíamos beber algo primeiro… Assim, para entrar no clima.

Deu um passo atrás, quase a ponto de sacar as vinte kunais que levava escondidas, quando o homem quase se lançou sobre ela de novo.

Aoshi franziu o cenho. Era novata nesse ramo ou o que? Soltando o ar de forma controlada, deu as costas para ela e se dirigiu para cozinha a preparar chá… Para beber algo.

Misao o seguir, observando atenta como o glúteo bem moldado e firme de Shinomori se movia ágil e seguro na cozinha e ficou concentrada nisso até que ouviu o apito da chaleira, dando-se conta por fim que ele estava preparando chá. Chá! Esse não era o plano…

— Quando me referia a beber algo, quis dizer algo mais forte… Já sabe, algo proibido para menores. Talvez vodka? Ou não… Você tem cara de que gosta de sake… E whisky?

Aoshi girou lentamente a cabeça e a observou quase sem nenhum movimento facial. Tranquilamente, voltou a sua tarefa de preparar o chá, enquanto enchia as xícaras de cerâmica com o líquido.

— Não bebo vodka, nem sake. Nem mesmo whisky.

A boca de Misao quase tocou o chão por conta da surpresa.

— Gim? - perguntou esperançada, mas, a lenta negativa do moreno começou a deixá-la verdadeiramente nervosa. - Bebe alguma coisa alcoólica?

Shinomori negou enquanto lhe entregava uma das xícaras e a observava ao mesmo tempo em que dava um gole do seu chá.

Misao congelou de imediato. Ela pensava embebeda-lo e fazê-lo acreditar que haviam tido relações, mas, resultava que o cara não bebia! Que tipo de homem do século vinte um não bebia? Isso não podia estar passando com ela.

Bebeu o chá sem vontade, tentando pensar a toda velocidade um modo de sair dessa confusão, no entanto, antes que pudesse achar algo, as grandes e fortes mãos de Aoshi a agarraram pelo bumbum, fazendo com que a xícara caísse no chão espatifando em pequenos cacos. A prendeu contra a coluna que separava a cozinha da sala e teve que conter um grito quando sentiu a boca do homem devorando seu pescoço e descendo até seu decote.

Havia entrado na guarita do diabo e agora tinha que assumir as consequências…

Mordeu o lábio quando ele puxou com uma mão seu corselete, o baixando e fazendo com que seus seios escapassem rebeldes. Se antes havia contido um grito, desta vez não pode, já que a boca dele se havia apossado de um de seus seios e o devorava e maltratava prazerosamente com seus lábios e dentes ao ponto de fazê-la esquecer de quem era e porque estavam ali.

Notou como a parede a suas costas a abandonava e observou os olhos de Aoshi enquanto a levava até a sala e a soltava sem preocupação sobre o sofá. Engoliu seco quando o homem começou a despojar-se de sua roupa diante dela sem vergonha alguma e quase engasgou ao vê-lo completamente nu. Se todos os demônios tinham um corpo tão bem esculpido como ele, podia acabar viciada nessas missões…

Notou que Shinomori a encarava e então se deu conta de que tinha que ser mover, tinha que fazer algo. Supunha-se que era uma prostituta habilidosa no sexo. Ocultou a vergonha e o pudor no canto mais escuro de sua alma e, tal e como ele havia feito só que, sem levantar-se do sofá, tirou a roupa, com movimentos sensuais e calculados.

Aoshi respirou fundo quando ela começou a retirar a roupa de forma insinuante e segurou seu membro, ereto, com sua mão. Se acariciou e ela correspondeu, imitando-o. Durante um bom tempo, o momento consistiu em dar-se prazer cada um com suas próprias mãos sem desviar os olhos do outro. Era excitante e tinha que admitir que a moça nua estava muitíssimo melhor que vestida.

Misao não conseguia acreditar no que estava fazendo. Estava se deixando levar pelo bandido e contrariando a tudo que pensava, o estava desfrutando. Nunca se havia sentido tão desinibida como nesse momento. Observou como Aoshi estimulava esse grande membro que possuía e se deu conta, com pesar, de que estava com água na boca.

Aproveitando seu papel de prostituta, lhe indicou ao homem com a mão que se aproximasse e ele não duvidou em obedecer. Quando se posicionou sobre ela, conteve um gemido. Sua pele estava quente, ardendo e todo seu corpo era duro ao tato. O homem era impressionante, tinha que admitir.

Gritou, quando lhe abriu as pernas de forma brusca e se introduziu nela em uma estocada. Era enorme e estava tão ereto que sentia uma mescla entre dor e prazer.

Aoshi reprimiu um grunhido quando entrou nela. Estava muito estreita… Demais até, o que confirmava suas suspeitas de que não levava muito tempo naquele ramo. Prendeu as mãos dela com as dele sobre a cabeça da moça e a penetrou com ímpeto, fazendo disso seu ritmo constante.

Misao não soube quanto tempo durou sua agradável tortura. O único que pode fazer foi se entregar às sensações enquanto deixava que seu delinquente lhe desse prazer. Apertou as pernas em volta da cintura do homem quando o orgasmo a surpreendeu, arrancando-lhe um grito.

Notou vagamente como ele se fundia uma última vez mais forte nela e se derramava em seu interior, porém estava extasiada demais para dar importância ao fato. Tudo que desejava era beijar a esse homem pelo que acabava de passar só que, quando buscou seus lábios, ele se afastou.

— Eu não beijo na boca. Nunca. E você também não deveria, a menos que queira que se apaixonem por você.

E com essa simples declaração, se retirou dela, deixando-a completamente atordoada.

Envergonhada, pegou suas roupas para começar a vestir-se e pousou seus olhos no peitoral suado do moreno, que nesse momento vestia as calças, deixando a braguilha aberta e se acercava a ela. E aí estava de novo, abobada observando-o.

— Caramba, e eu que pensava que era um cubo de gelo… - sussurrou.

Aoshi retirou um espesso maço de dinheiro do bolso e franziu o cenho ao escutar a moça cochichar algo baixinho.

— O que disse?

Misao balançou a cabeça.

— Que agora é a minha vez… Para cobrar, quero dizer.

Ele deu de ombros, pouco convencido com a resposta e lhe estendeu uma exorbitante quantia de notas. Ao ver que ela ficou parada olhando com estranheza, perguntou.

— Não é suficiente?

Que? Não era suficiente? Misao tinha que fazer um esforço para respirar. Em sua mão havia mais dinheiro do que ela recebia em um mês…

— Não… - Aoshi ergueu uma sobrancelha - Digo, sim! É… É até demais.

Com um sorriso pícaro, que poucas vezes costumava esboçar, o de olhos azuis lhe tomou da mão um par de notas.

— É verdade, é muito. Isso é para pagar a xícara que você quebrou.

Misao abriu a boca indignada. Ela não havia quebrado nada!

 **oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOo**

Saito observava desde longe a casa de Aoshi Shinomori. Apesar de sua aparência ser a de alguém plenamente tranquilo, por dentro, os demônios o corroía. Apagou o cigarro que tinha em mãos, finalizado, e acendeu outro, dando um forte trago no mesmo.

— Desculpe, posso ajudá-lo em algo?

Elevou uma sobrancelha em direção ao pequeno guarda de segurança que fazia sua patrulha noturna e lhe mostrou com desdém seu distintivo. O homem, calvo e sem graça, murmurou uma desculpa antes de sair correndo.

Era curioso… Um delinquente vivendo em uma zona vigiada para evitar que outros delinquentes o roubem. Observou o estilo das casas ao redor, todas pareciam moradias de pessoas ricas e honradas.

— O dinheiro faz o cidadão…

Sussurrou e deu um pulo no banco do carro quando viu sair Misao do grande portão de ferro da casa de Aoshi. Aí estava… Depois de muitas horas. Esperava que tivesse boas notícias para ele.

Misao saiu da casa esfregando os braços para se esquentar, começou a caminhar pela rua ao mesmo tempo em que observava tudo ao redor, um simples detalhe poderia ser importante. Chegando à esquina franziu o cenho ao ver o carro de Saito estacionado. Que estava fazendo ali? Sem deixá-lo esperar, se aproximou do lobo e entrou do lado do copiloto, arrumando devidamente o corselete que tinha ficado desajeitado depois de seu atracado com Shinomori.

— E então? Que conseguiu arrancar desse desgraçado?

Misao enrubesceu pensando no que tinha "arrancado" e negou com a cabeça, indicando a seu chefe e amante que não tinha nada que valesse a pena contar.

Saito apertou tanto o cigarro na mão que o quebrou e amaldiçoou quando a brasa caiu em sua perna e queimou sua calça. Enquanto se sacudia, repreendeu a de olhos água-marinha.

— E o que afinal você ficou fazendo durante duas horas nessa casa?

Misao ficou ainda mais vermelha, relembrando o que havia estado fazendo. Tinha que admitir que no princípio se havia sentido incomoda e envergonhada com a situação, porém, nesse momento sentia uma agradável sensação, em especial entre as pernas. Shinomori havia resultado ser até mesmo piadista e antes de despedir-se lhe havia pedido seu número para chamá-la de novo da próxima vez que necessitasse relaxar. Não podia negar que a missão não havia sido um total fracasso, mesmo que no fim, teve que recorrer a métodos impensáveis. Sorriu quase sem se dar conta.

Saito fechou a mão em volta do volante. Que significava esse sorrisinho? A conhecida o suficiente para saber que não era nada do que ele ia gostar.

— Me pediu o número do telefone para a próxima vez. Estou dentro.

E antes de que Saito pudesse perguntar-lhe como, saiu do veículo e levou com ela a jaqueta dele.

— E isso eu levo, porque tenho frio com esta roupa vulgar.

Uma vez mais Saito derrubou o cigarro da boca. Ah que bom! Duas horas com Shinomori e se havia convertido em ladra também…

 **CONTINUA**

* * *

 _Bom e chegando ao final de outro capítulo que esperamos que tenham gostado… Vem à perguntinha do desafio._

 _ **O que vocês pensam que Kenshin fará?**_

 _Recordamos os prêmios a serem escolhidos pelo ganhador ou ganhadores:_

 _1- Colaborar em alguma fic;_

 _2- Oneshot com os casais ou temas que deseje;_

 _3- Desenho personalizado dos personagens que queira;_

 _4- Fundo de tela para PC com o personagem escolhido;_

 _5- Fundo de tela para celular com o personagem escolhido;_

 _6- Capa para sua fic._

 _Vamos que nós presenteamos! Quem acerta._


End file.
